Worry
by Winterwing3000
Summary: The last thing he wanted to hear from her is an apology. Sequel to 'Burden'. Slight Kain x Ruka.


**Disclaimers** on the characters and plot devices of this fanfiction. They are the sole property of Hino Matsuri-sensei. I do not have any ownership, so please no lawsuits as I cannot afford them as a college student. Much thanks in advance.

**Warning!** This contains spoilers on the latest chapter of Vampire Knight, chapter 84 'The Arrogant King and the Conceited Queen'. Some quotations are also taken from chapter 83 'Bonds'.

**Author's Note:** This is a direct sequel to the VK story I wrote, Burden. But it could be read separately. It takes place outside of any possible storyline Hino-sensei has planned.

* * *

Worry,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

The night was still young when he set her upon the bed. It was dark and only moonlight streamed into the room through the curtain-less window. After securing the front door and turning on a desk lamp, he returned to the bedside. Then he tucked carefully the blanket around her shoulders.

Kain pulled over a chair and sat down in it heavily. A silent sigh escaped his lips as he stared down at the resting form of Ruka.

Just as they were leaving the main street of the Vampire Hunter Headquarters, a power shook the grounds beneath his feet and random windows of the building shattered. A thick and shimmering vapor seeped through various cracks and exits. It arrested any thought he had of moving as a deep chill set upon his bones.

It was a deadly presence and though he feared very little, it made his blood run cold for a few heartbeats. Ruka's groan drew his thoughts away from the unearthly being that ravaged the headquarters. He immediately moved away from the premises and went to the edge of town by foot, using his ability to speed through the nightly streets. It took very little to convince the innkeeper to let him have a room for the night, even with Ruka unconscious in his arms.

He saw a twitch of pain reflected on her brow. His hand instinctively reached out and went to brush the fringe from her eyes but paused midway.

"_Stop…"_

He clenched his hand and returned it to his lap. He sucked in a sharp breath and let it out in a hiss. Dark irises leveled with her pale face. Even though he knew the answer, he couldn't help but ask the question that never needed to be said between them. "Why, Ruka?"

Of all the times that he listened to her, tonight was the only time he regretted in doing so. He could still feel it—the raging itch of his flames at his fingertips. They were so close yet so far away from their target at that moment. They were screaming for it, for vengeance and for blood to be spilled. Even though he hated to be dirtying his hands more than he had done so already, if it meant that he could find the proper retribution, then it didn't matter.

But she didn't want that.

"_I was the one in the wrong…"_

To have her hold him back with her entire body even with a critical injury that should have taken her out of consciousness, it just left him in disbelief. Did she not notice that she was just impaled by an anti-Vampire sword? Or better yet, did she not suspect Kaname of not holding back? As vampires, they have better reflexes than the regular man. Any weapon they wield could be properly controlled. Yet, Kaname still stabbed it through her. Just to defeat Kiryu.

He knew it from the beginning of their joining Kaname in his mission to prevent the other pureblood vampires from rising in power, especially Sara Shirabuki. Once the vampire king had his mind set, there was no stopping to his plans. Any impediment would eventually be disposed of and his mercy was almost pitiful.

Still, somewhere, he thought that Kaname was lenient enough toward Ruka, after having seen her loyalty and friendship to him. Kain gritted his teeth as he hunched over with his elbows on his knees and chin rested across his bridged fingers. Perhaps there was nothing but darkness in the other man's heart, as he so coldly disregarded the vampire princess. It was only natural that he would pay even less mind to his subordinates.

"You shouldn't be asking for his forgiveness. You had no reason to, Ruka," he muttered as he traced the frown lines from her forehead with his eyes. They deepened as she trembled suddenly on the bed.

"_Because I acted impulsively so…."_

Kain stood up from his chair and sat on the bed next to her. He did not hesitate this time and combed his fingers lightly from her crown to the tails of some stray locks of her honey-colored hair. Ruka released a slight whimper and calmed down.

No, that wasn't right. Out of all those present tonight, she was the last one who should be apologizing. Everyone bore a responsibility from the roles they played in the act that unfolded. Kaname, Yuuki, Kiryu, even himself. Maybe he was biased in believe that Ruka did no wrong, as she only followed through with what she thought was right. But then that meant none of them were at fault…

Closing his eyes in frustration, Kain turned away from the female vampire and resumed his hunched form. He stared down at the wooden floor painted with his looming shadow from the lamp light.

For his logic to be winning out over his anger at a time like this made him wonder if he was also cut out for this kind of thing. Being on the battlefield, masquerading to be a hand of justice, was exhausting mentally and physically. If it was such a burden to him, he could only worry of how Ruka was withstanding all the pressure.

"Akatsuki?

The male vampire turned to look at Ruka over his shoulder. He shifted in his seat and bent over her far enough to give her space but close enough to hear her weak voice.

"You should be resting, Ruka," he told her quietly. He helped her sit up after she struggled momentarily to do so. She gave him a look of thanks and said little next as she observed their new location. Dark amber eyes watched her discretely as he grabbed a pitcher and poured some water for her.

"Where…?" She mustered some strength to speak up just as he came back to her side. When he gave her the glass, she could barely hold on to it without her arms trembling, so he guided it to her lips with her fingers wrapped loosely around it.

He explained to her as she drank. "We're at an inn by the outskirts of town. You should go back to sleep. Your wounds will heal faster."

She paused and he set the water left aside. Her gaze settled on him as he urged her gently back into a reclined posture on the bed. She said nothing else, even as he covered her with the blanket again. Her hand slipped out from underneath and snagged the corner of his sleeve just before he sat back down on the chair.

Kain was sure that a look of surprise flitted through his face before it contorted with concern. It was more common for Ruka to cling to him during their youth, but ever since entering the Night class, she became less dependent on his comfort. "What is it, Ruka?"

Her eyes strayed to the side as she uttered the words he wanted to hear the least from her. "I'm sorry, it seems I couldn't keep my promise from being a burden to you. I always make you worry, don't I?"

"It's fine," he responded after a pregnant pause. Her stare turned into confusion. Kain gave her a half-hearted and tight-lipped smile. "I'm going to go let the innkeeper know that we won't be requiring room service. Get some sleep."

She did not stop him as he left and he was thankful.

Leaning heavily against the door behind him, Kain clenched his hands tightly at his sides. Breathing in through his nose, he closed his eyes and breathed out heavily.

"If I don't worry about you, who will?" he muttered underneath his breath. Because he knew that she would not.

* * *

**AN:** Holy, this came out faster than ever. I think this will have a sequel, once Matsuri-sensei comes out with another chapter or two. But I really think I'm starting to get a hang of how Kain's character is like, especially with him literally on fire. Kekekekeke. Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
